Just the way you are
by VodkaBurguers
Summary: Ejem FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GILBO! este fic se lo dedico a una personita especial del rol esper le guste. Alfred esta deprimido pues Francis le ha dicho que Gilbert no gusta de él, asi que GIlbert sin enterarse de los sentimientos ajenos lo lleva a un parque especial. Esta corto pero esta hecho con amor.


Este es un fic que hice para alguien especial y bueno PRUAME ! espero le guste esta algo corto y eso pero lo hice por el cumple de Gilbert

* * *

><p>Gilbert no creía lo que escuchaba, Alfred estaba deprimido desanimado, una parte de él quiso estallar en risas se abstuvo de tal cosa pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a la gran potencia en ese estado de ánimo.<p>

La mente le jugó una broma justo en ese momento, recordó cuando Alfred le pidió ayuda para su independencia de Inglaterra recordó que no importaba cuantas veces el chico fallara siempre se levantaba y seguía, la sonrisa socarrona de Gilbert parecía molestar aun mas a la que en ese momento era una colonia.

"—Vamos deja de burlarte y ayúdame— Recordó esa queja por parte del rubio trigo."

Salió de su ensoñación y decidió tomar medidas en el asunto, se acerco en paso sigiloso detrás del rubio que apoyaba su mentón en la mesa de la reunión, ya todos se habían retirado solo quedaban él y Alfred, la reunión se había celebrado esa vez en Berlín por lo que no tenía que ir detrás de Ludwig para regresar al hotel, era Berlín su territorio así que podía hacer lo quisiese, los pensamientos de Gilbert le mantenían calmado por lo que ya detrás del rubio se

Se inclinó hasta quedar cerca del rubio y quitarle las gafas solo para fastidiarlo; La reacción de Alfred fue inmediata se giró para averiguar quién era el que le quito sus gafas.

—Ah... Eres tú— Murmuró el norteamericano y volvió a tirarse en la mesa ignorando al albino.

—¿Cómo que solo soy yo? Soy el asombroso Gilbert—

—Gil escucha, hoy no tengo ánimos para —Se excusó el norteamericano con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, obteniendo una mirada totalmente enojada por parte del albino.

—Levántate de la maldita silla y me cuentas que pasa contigo, puede que te lleve a conocer Berlín—Dijo en tono tajante esperando la respuesta por parte del norteamericano, quien solo suspiro con pesadez y se levanto del lugar para ir detrás del albino fastidioso.

—De por si no le agrado a la gente pero uhm que me digan que la persona que me gusta no está interesada en mi—Murmuró desanimado mas sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa brillante casi como siempre, si tan solo Gilbert pudiese ver más allá de su ego se daría cuenta que el rubio está interesado de manera romántica por él.

—Wer war der Idiot?— Pregunto exasperado el alemán, quien no podría estar interesado en él, cuando sonreía sus ojos solían brillar más que las estrellas, incluso ese cabello desordenado con el maldito rizo, todo de él le parecía lindo, no era más hermoso que él, pero para el alemán con complejos de grandeza era lo suficientemente asombroso como su asombrosa persona. En secreto Gilbert estaba enamorado del americano ruidoso.

—Unas personas me lo comentaron, en fin ¿A dónde me llevaras?— Pregunto cambiando de tema con rapidez.

Ante la pregunta una sonrisa se hizo espacio en los labios perfectos de Gilbert, quien sin mediar palabras tomo la mano del gringo, este ultimo rio entusiasta al notar que al menos trataba de animarlo, mas su risa paró al estar en frente de una motocicleta negra era totalmente hermosa, el gringo sin pensarlo mucho se apoderó de la motocicleta y se sentó de una vez soltando ligeramente la mano ajena en donde se sentía bastante cómodo. El alemán enarco una ceja al ver aquel acto sin embargo lo siguió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Nein Jones, mi motocicleta yo conduzco— Dijo sacando al gringo fuera de su motocicleta para sacar un par de cascos, siempre tenía uno extra uno nunca sabía si alguna señorita quería ir de paseo con el en ese momento agradeció ser tan precavido en ese sentido, el gringo le dio una cara de perito que solía poner cuando era un poco más joven, el albino se rio a carcajada limpia ante ese gesto y negó un par de veces aun seguía siendo un niño caprichoso en ese sentido —Kesesese Jones eso ya no funciona conmigo— Se burlo el aleman para molestia del rubio quien solo fruncio el ceño y se levanto esperando que le diera un casco, Alfred podia decir que odiaba esa risa, pero estaria mintiendo y los héroes no mienten jamás lo hacen y eso era la única verdad para él pero eso no le impedía molestarlo un poco mientras se colocaba el casco que recién le tendía Gilbert.

—Odio esa risa—Hablo el rubio con una pequeña mueca en sus labios a lo cual Gibert negó ¡Por supuesto que no podía odiarla! Era perfecta tal como su asombrosa persona, era una total mentira, ¿Que acaso no le enseñaron a no mentir?

—Yo creo que es una risa bastante sexy, así como yo, ahora deja de hablar mocoso tonto y súbete que se nos hará tarde— En realidad no había nada de lo que preocuparse, pero Gilbert se quería ir de una maldita vez, quería un lugar más privado para hablar con el americano, sin dudarlo Alfred se subió a la motocicleta detrás del albino, algo tímido rodeo con sus brazos a cintura de Gilbert, podía sentir el abdomen firme ajeno y eso no le hizo más que sonrojarse agradecía que Gilbert tuviese que mirar siempre al frente y no pudiese ver su sonrojo; Por otra parte el alemán estaba más que confiado pues no se esperaba que el rubio se abrazara a su cintura, así que sin mas encendió su motocicleta y arranco casi de inmediato, esto asusto al norteamericano que apretó un poco mas su agarre de la cintura ajena. Habían pasado acerca de unos 10 minutos en silencio, Gilbert quería saber que era lo que deprimía a Alfred pero no sabía cómo preguntarle y tener tacto al mismo tiempo, esas cosas no eran lo suyo. Pero recordando su conversación anterior pensó que quizás fue Arthur quien lo hubiese rechazado la sangre le hirvió y no tardo en preguntar con o sin tacto el mocoso le respondería.

—Ahora dime, ¿Por qué tan deprimido en la sala de reuniones?— Pregunto manteniendo la vista al frente pero no era estúpido sabia que a Alfred la pregunta le incomodo pues se tenso un poco, soltando un pequeño suspiro en el oído de Gilbert, cosa que erizo al mayor ¿Cuando se había puesto tan cerca? el mayor carraspeo un poco y recobro la compostura, sin recibir respuesta hasta después de un largo tiempo Alfred decidió responder, aunque había dirigido principalmente su atención al paisaje de Berlín de noche, era algo tan hermoso gente que probablemente no se conocían unos a otros o pudiese que si y ellos como naciones eran capaces de sentir y saber sobre ellos, era algo magnifico.

—Pues, no se odio ser tan yo, por ser como soy no le interesaría a nadie y realmente lo había ignorado durante una gran cantidad del tiempo pero hace poco me interese en alguien y yo realmente quiero que me preste atención. Le pregunte a Francis sobre eso y me dijo que no había manera de hacer cambiar tu manera de ser por otra persona, creo que tiene razón, pero después pensé ¿Que puedo tener yo? Ahaja, creo que estoy soñando como una adolescente acomplejada— El comentario en sí hizo reír a Gilbert quien solo guardo silencio, Francis tenia razón en lo que le había dicho a Alfred pero estaba equivocado si había alguien interesad en su persona, eso linda persona justo y exactamente como era, estaba enamorado de Alfred por todo lo que era y por todo lo que no era.

Gilbert nunca respondió quería esperar a llegar a un parque el cual era su favorito para hablar más tranquilamente con Alfred, no tardaron mucho en aparcar cerca del mismo, se quitaron sus cascos y los dejaron debajo del asiento de su motocicleta, Gilbert amaba ese parque era tranquilo y solo habían personas mayores, pero que mas daba era perfecto, bueno quizás Alfred no recordaba que hoy era el cumpleaños del alemán así que aunque no se enterara era una linda manera de pasar su cumpleaños aunque el rubio no lo supiese. Lo cual en verdad era una gran mentira, pues Alfred estaba más que al tanto de que era el cumpleaños del albino es solo que aun no sabía cual podría ser el regalo perfecto para alemán amante de la cerveza.

—Sobre lo que dijiste—Hablo el albino mirado a los ojos azules de Alfred, se ajo comenzando a caminar delante del rubio quien le siguió desde unos pasos atrás— Es mentira, si hay alguien que gusta de ti, Francis tenia razón no puedes cambiar tu forma de ser por otra persona que al final no te valora por lo que eres si no que más bien te quiere de otra manera. Hay demasiadas cosas de ti que pueden enamorar a al quien mocoso— Esas palabras enamoraron al rubio, le hicieron sentir amado pues en realidad era lo que quería escuchar de los labios ajenos, no le importo que solo fuesen para animarlo.

— ¿Que puede haber de mi que pueda gustarle a alguien?— Pregunto con una sonrisa esperando que respondiera algo que le gustase. No sabía hasta donde habían caminado ahora solo recordaba que estaban ambos sentados debajo de un árbol, recostados en el tronco mientras Alfred miraba las estrellas algo distraído esperando la respuesta.

— Uhm lo que te diga ahora queda en este árbol no quiero que alguien se entere de que te estoy otorgando algo de asombrosidad—Hablo con un suspiro— Tus ojos parecen como el cielo de verano, siempre son alegres y nunca están oscuros o tristes, a cualquiera le gustarían esos ojos, pero ellos ya tienen dueño; Tus labios si dejaras a alguien besarlos lo haría todo el día, pero de nuevo, solo una persona puede hacerlo, si tu odias me risa yo también odio la tuya pero a la vez alguien podría resultarle sexy — En todo momento el estaba hablando de su persona, si, Gilbert se estaba proclamando dueño de Alfred y así seria no importase que el mundo se le venga encima por apoderarse de la joven potencia. Alfred estaba impresionado de las palabras ajenas, no se imaginaba que GILBERT pudiese ser tan romántico, le encantaba saber que él era el único en saberlo, quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños a Gilbert no importaba que no hubiese pasado nada, no importaba si lo rechazaba se arriesgo y se le lanzo en un beso, dulce, casto, puro como la mayoría de los sentimientos del rubio.

Gilbert sonrió en medio del beso, el niño no fue estúpido y había escogido bien con quien quería pasar su eternidad pues los sentimientos fueron correspondidos, aun así se separo de los labios ajeno y negó con la cabeza.

— Sigues siendo un niño, pero eres mi mocoso ahora— El corazón de Alfred dio un vuelco extremo pues esas palabras le habían hecho el día y aun mas cuando el albino le tamo del mentón obligándole a abrir sus labios, para darle un merecido beso, aunque un poco más salvaje que el anterior seguía teniendo el amor reprimido, siempre suave y dulce con el sabor de café achocolatado que siempre tenía Alfred, Gilbert también quiso volverse adicto a los labios de Alfred.

—Happy Birthday Gilbert, I love you just the way you are—Pronuncio suavemente aun cerca de los labios de Gilbert hacia unos segundos que se había separado de esos labios que le gustaron desde siempre, ahora era el alemán quien se sorprendió de las palabras ajenas.— Quería darte el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños, espero hubiese sido especial pero no perfecto—

—Ich liebe dich auch, genau wie Sie sind perfekt und unvollkommen in der gleichen Zeit— Pronuncio en aleman perfecto, algo que solo Alfred pudo entender y predecir, sin decir mas guardo silencio y volvio a besarle— Aun falta el resto de mi regalo—Pronuncio con voz picara haciendo reir un poco a Alfred de manera nerviosa, supuso que le esperaba una larga noche

* * *

><p>Espero sus reviews y si quieren continuacion solo diganlo y les pondre lo que sigue pero eso si tienen que ser minimo 5 reviews si no no hay lemon<p>

Alfred: NO ME MATASTE!

Si exacto Wafer no te mato esta vez(?)

NOS DESPEDIMS HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC


End file.
